Nikki and Victor: Obstacles and kisses
by nikkinewman
Summary: Nikki and Victor face obstacles in their relationship, but when an unexpected visitor takes it to far, what will happen?


Nikki saw Victor over Paul's shoulder as she was hugging him, Paul was running his hands up and down her back in an intimate embrace. "What's going on here?" Victor asked glaring at Paul "Nothing darling, it's fine" Nikki said asking him to let it go with her eyes. "God damnit Victor just leave her be" Paul said infuriated. "What did you say to me?" Victor asked enraged over Paul's comment "just leave her be" he repeated not afraid "why don't you leave her be my friend you got that?" Victor said in a firm voice "whether you like it or not Nikki and I are close so like I said leave it be" Paul repeated standing dangerously close to Victor's wife. Paul slipped his arm around Nikki's waist to egg him on, Victor charged at him as Nikki ran towards him and put all her weight into his chest to get him to back away, Paul took a swing at his face knowing Nikki was not tall enough to get in the way, he punched him. "Paul!" Nikki yelled going to Victor examining his face, Victor went to charge again as Nikki put her back directly infront of him breaking them up. "enough!" she yelled at Paul as her back was to Victor. Victor pulled her in closer sliding his hand up her leg and to her stomach to get at Paul as Noah came out the hospital room door. "what's going on Grandpa?" he asked giving Paul the same glare his Grandfather had "nothing sweetheart just leave it" Nikki repeated keeping herself close to Victor knowing if she left he'd go at Paul.

"You know Paul she never loved you, she never did, why do you think she came back to me? You need to get out!" he yelled pointing at him, Paul went at him again as Noah broke them up. "You know Noah I hope you don't turn out like your Grandfather, but then again your Grandmother won't mind at all will she Nik?" he asked with the most anger that had ever been in his sweet eyes "that's enough Paul" Nikki said "Don't talk to her like that" Noah yelled standing infront of Nikki and Victor. "You know Nik, you deserve alot better than this, something he can never give you" Paul said pushing Noah aside and grabbing Nikki as he kissed her. Nikki pushed him away as Victor punched him as hard as he could sending him straight to the floor "don't you touch her again you got that!" Victor screamed at him as Paul struggled to get up, and Nikki helped him. "you need to leave Paul, my daughter is in the hospital now is not the time to talk about this, get out, I chose Victor, leave" she said in a firm voice and tears in her eyes. Paul kissed Nikki on the cheek while looking at Victor, Noah held him back as Nikki walked him out furious.

"Can you give your Grandfather and I a minute please Noah" Nikki said sending him to the cafeteria. Nikki got ice and examined Victor's cut jaw from Paul's ring. "This was not the time or the place" Nikki said as Victor flinched when she put the ice on his face, he kept moving "stop it!" Nikki said taking the ice off "Victor, stop" she said trying to put it on, she got frusterated as she climbed on his lap trying to stop him from moving and kept the ice on. "That bastard" Victor said still angry as ever "you're both complete idiots" she replied "well he kissed you that no good son of a..." Nikki interupted his phrase with a long kiss "stop" she replied. Nikki got off of his lap as he stood up "you know the nerve of you" he said "what is that supposed to mean?" Nikki replied suprised "while our daughter is in the hospital you brought that idiot here reminicing about old times right after you made love to me" he yelled "excuse me? he was here and he brought it up and why does it matter you obviously took care of him" she replied crossing her arms with attitude "I don't think he'll get by with a cut chin Victor so don't be a child about this" she continued "a child? you're the one whos two timing! You hug that man and talk about god knows what you were while our daughter is in a coma and you just made love to me god damnit!" he yelled Nikki sighed in anger "my God Victor just get over yourself, just accept that I was going to marry that man, yes I left him because I still loved you. But while you wished me dead in a damn morgue yes ok, yes he was a comfort to me" she replied yelling and pointing her finger at him. "And don't forget baby you're the one who married our daughters best friend, so don't you dare talk to me about two timing" she continued. "don't bring Sabrina into this Nikki" he replied "don't bring Sabrina into this? You tell me all these things and you say you have never loved anyone as much as you loved me when a year ago you told me you wished you had the guts to kill me Victor!" Nikki said yelling "I was angry with you, you damn well know that" he replied "you and your damn pride" she said "yes me and my damn pride baby and don't you forget it!" he yelled back "so Ashley can practically parade around you while im not aloud to talk to Paul?" she said "This has nothing to do with Ashley Abbott for God sakes! When that bastard kisses you what do you expect me to say!" he yelled back "well it's not like I'm walking around in lingere for him!" she replied "If you walked in lingere for him I'd do alot more than punch him and he'd do alot more than kiss you!" Victor yelled back "Just stop, look at us! We're already fighting" she replied calming her voice as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Grandma?" Noah asked holding coffee Nikki wiped away her tears as she handed a cup to Victor and took one for herself "ya Angel?" she asked trying to be strong "what's wrong?" Noah asked going up to her "Nothing sweetheart, nothing" she said as Noah wrapped his muscular arms around her knowing something was wrong, her chin quivered but she held in the tears. "I'm going to go see Victoria" she said looking at Noah, she kissed him and turned around as if to kiss Victor but remembered their fight and her anger, and walked away. "What happened Grandpa?" Noah asked "nothing my boy" he replied patting his shoulder. Noah let it go knowing it wasn't his buisness.

Nick and Sharon walked in "Dad?" Nick asked seeing Victor's cut jaw as he held the ice over it "Grandpa got into a bit of beef" Noah replied "What happened?" Sharon asked shocked "Nothing just leave it" Victor replied "I'm going to get some air" he said taking his coat. Nikki walked out a few minutes later "Wheres your father?" Nikki asked Nick "he went out to get some air" he replied "alright well I'm going to get some coffee at Crimson lights does anyone want to come?" she asked, they all shook their heads as she walked out. She walked into the coffee house and got her drink as she went out to the patio to make a phone call, she saw Victor. "Hi" she said suprised "hi" he replied, both of their eyes welled up with tears she put her coffee and purse down and looked at him with desperation. Victor held out his arms and she ran into them, both of them crying. "I'm sorry" she whispered "me too" he replied, she looked up at him, he gave her a kiss that left them both breathless, he put his hands low on her back and kissed her neck "my baby" he said as she felt her tears hit his shirt. They kissed again, and took their coffee as they walked out in eachothers arms.

They walked into the hospital to find Sharon and Nick asleep on the couch and Noah on the chair reading a magazine. "everyone alright?" Nikki asked as Victor took off her coat "ya, are you guys?" Noah asked with hope in his eyes, Nikki turned her head and kissed Victor as he put his hands on her waist "don't worry sweetheart we're fine" she replied rubbing his shoulder. Noah smiled in releif "Any news?" Victor asked sitting in the other chair as Noah stood up and offered his to his Grandmother, Nikki refused it and went to sit on Victor's lap. "No, nothing but the doctor said we should be hearing something soon" Noah replied. Victor stroked up and down the side of Nikki's thigh as she smiled and ran her fingers through his hair releived they were ok again. Nikki got up and went to the store to get a magazine, she picked up the latest issue of resltess style and was appauled at the cover story. "Beauty and the Beat take 4" she read aloud and stormed to the hospital again. 


End file.
